Plasma is a state of matter that includes a plurality of charged particles, sometimes referred to as an ionized gas cloud since the particles in plasma are electrically charged. Air or atmospheric plasma is a plasma in which the pressure approximately matches that of the surrounding atmosphere, rather than low or vacuum-level pressures. Accordingly, the equipment and cost necessary to implement air plasma treatments is relatively low, and plasma treatments may be used directly in production lines. Air or atmospheric plasma may be used to modify the surface energy of a treated component, and therefore may be used to improve bonding between two components. However, air plasma treatment faces several challenges, including high tool costs, long cycle times, and a relatively small treatment working window.